A Story for My Sister
by Verbum Tempestas
Summary: A squeal to A Story for Myself. Sneak-peak of it on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and Welcome to the first chapter of 'A Story for my Sister'. As a Note, I do not know any Characters that appear in InuYasha anime...BUT I DO THE ORIGINALS MWAHAHAH *coughs* excuse me. Now, please I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter One; A whole new world, again**

" Alright, where the hell am I ?" the young curly brown haired girl said as she sat up rubbing her head. " Ok the last thing I remember is reading one of sis's whack fanfic stories. " she muttered to herself as she stood and brushed off her knee length jeans skirt and white blouse. Suddenly the wind shifted and her already sensitive nose picked up a strange scent._ ' What the...Since when have I been able to pick a scent up that clearly ?' _she thought. Looking up she slowly followed it in question hoping to get some answers. Then she stopped. Before her was a large willow tree. Through the tendrils she could see a flash of red as the wind shifted and the thin branches shifted in the breeze. 'Is that a boy ?' she thought as she saw legs. Quickly she brushed past the tendrils. She stopped dead in her tracks about a foot from him. True that it was a boy, but he was strange. He had sliver white hair, claws on his hands and feet. He wore a pair of baggy red pants and long sleeve shirt. To top it off on the top of his head was a pair of a white dog ears. But the most noticeable thing about him was the three arrows in his body. One in each of his shoulders and one in his stomach holding him to the tree. His eyes were closed and head tilted to the side but he was breathing. At his feet was a small tablet, blank, and some incense. " What the hell ?" she muttered stepping closer. Carefully she checked for his pulse. There and strong. Then her eyes flickered to his ears. _'I shouldn't but...what do I care ?' _ she thought as her fingers went to his ears. _ ' Oh my god ! They're real ! Where the heck am I ?' _ she thought jerking her hands back.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here ?" a voice called from behind her. Quickly she spun around facing the young long black haired woman. When she did this she came face to face with an arrow head. She yelped and on instinct flicked her fingers. The woman's bow was sent flying in to the small lake off to the side. " Who are you ?" the woman asked again.

" M-My name is Haru. Who are you and where the hell am I ?" she asked.

" My name is Kagome. And you are at a grave site. " she said sadly as she walked past her to the boy stuck to the tree.

" What the hell do you mean grave site. That kid is alive !" she shouted pointing at the boy. _ 'Wait...that name sounds familiar...WAIT ! NO WAY !' _ she thought in shock and horror. The woman was wearing a strange pair of red pants and a white long sleeves shirt. Her hair was slightly curly and held back with a strip of leather.

" No. He died the day he lost control. The day he forgot. " she said softly as she lay a hand on the boy's cheek. " Come on I'll give you place to stay until we find out what to do with you. " Kagome sighed.

Kagome looked at the young girl following her. She had curly brown hair that went to just her shoulders. Her light brown eyes were filled with confusion but her steps were confident and sure. She wore cloths that seemed to be familiar but they couldn't be. Could she be from her time ? " Where am I ?" she asked again.

" The Sengoku-jidai. " Kagome said.

" The Warring States. " Haru muttered.

" That's right. Oh we're here. " she said coming to a small water fall.

" What do you mean we're here ?" Haru asked looking around.

" This way. " Kagome said cheerfully. Haru followed Kagome through the water fall.

" AIIII ! That's cold. " she said rubbing her arms trying to dry her shirt. Suddenly she was warmer and dry. _'God my powers are totally wigging on me. ' _ she thought in shock. Kagome didn't seem to notice.

" I'm home !" she called. Suddenly a little black flash connected with her legs.

" OKAA-SAN !" a little voice called. Haru looked down at the little thing. It was a little girl. She had long wavy black hair but that was all she could see.

" Hello Aki. " Kagome said petting the child's head.

" Hey, sorry but she wouldn't go down for her nap till you got home. " someone said from within the cave. Haru looked up to see a man with long black hair and bright blue eyes. He had strange pointed ears and claws. He wore the strangest armor fur combo. 'Talk about fashion disaster. ' she thought.

" Haru meet my mate Koga and my daughter Aki " she said. Aki turned to her. The little girl had her mother's eyes. A deep swirling blue. _ 'Wait ! Koga ! Kagome ! I knew that I recognized those names. ' _ she thought.

" Please don't tell me that, that boy's name was InuYasha. " she begged.

" It is !" Kagome said surprised.

" OH NOW I KNOW THAT I'M LOSING IT ! COME ON HARU WAKE UP !" she said patting her cheeks. " OW !" she said when Aki pinched her.

" Aki doesn't think that Haru-san is sleeping. " Aki said stepping back again and stuck her finger in her mouth.

" Thanks Aki. " Haru grumbled as she rubbed her thigh glaring slightly at the child.

" Aki say you're sorry. " Kagome said.

" Aki is sorry. " the child said giving her puppy eyes.

" Whatever. " Haru said distracted as she thought. _'I am in so much trouble when I get home. Home. I wonder what Arashi would say if she knew that I was in her favorite manga. HA ! She would probably kill me to find out where she could sign up. That is if she's found. Eight damn months. Where are you Arashi ?' _ she thought. Her older sister, Arashi. For the last eight months she had been missing. Her mother was horrified and shocked at least that what she showed everyone. All the police had ever found was just three foot prints out their front door and then nothing. Just gone. Nothing. Just her disappearing. Her and her sister hadn't ever gotten along but she couldn't understand who would take her or hurt her. There were so many things that she wished she had said. Wished that she had not said to her.

" Is Haru-san alright ?" Aki asked pulling on her skirt.

" Yea, I'm fine. " Haru said looking down at her.

She could not believe what was going on. Kagome had spent the day trying every spell that she knew to try and send her home but nothing worked. " I'm sorry Haru-san. I'm getting in touch with a friend tomorrow. I think that she'll be able to help. " Kagome said as she came up beside her.

" InuYasha, why was he pinned to the tree ?" she asked. Kagome sighed and sat next to her looking up at the stars.

" Let's say that he didn't take it to well that Koga and I mated. He lost control of his youkai blood. He went on a rampage. I had no other choice then the pin him. His beads came off and the Tetsugia didn't help. " she said sadly.

" Oh. Well sorry. " she said.

" Don't worry. You had no control over it. Hey, do you remember the last thing that you were doing before you woke up here ?" she asked.

_( POVC point of view change Haru )_

I wrinkle my forehead trying to remember. " My sister, she used to write stories, fanfictions. A couple of days ago someone e-mailed me one of her stories. I opened it this morning. I was called 'The Story of Myself. ' I started to read it. It was strange at first but then I got into the flow of it. The last thing that I remember is my screen going black and the fear that I had just lost the last connection I had to her. " I said softly.

" What do you mean ?" Kagome asked. I take a deep breath before continuing.

" She disappeared a year ago. " I said softly.

" Oh, I am so sorry child. " Kagome said softly.

" Hey you had no control over it did you ?" I said giving her a half hearted grin. Kagome smiled at me.

" Hey, I've got the spare room set up for you. " Koga said coming out from behind the water fall.

" Thanks. " I mutter.

" By the way how did you know InuYasha's name ?" Kagome asked as she stood offering me a hand.

" Oh...well you see, where I'm from InuYasha is a manga and anime. She used to write fanfictions on it. It was the only thing. When I asked her about she said that she it was her way to escape reality. She said that she lived in a world of a fantasy because the world of reality had turned its back on her. " I said as I took her hand and got up.

" That sounds a lot like how my friend used to be. " she said smiling.

Ginta ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He was proud that Kagome-sama had entrusted him with this message delivery. He was the second best runner the first being Koga of coarse so he refused to let her down.

The young woman looked out her balcony across her lands with pride. " What are you thinking about aisai ?" her mate asked as he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her shoulder.

" Hmmmm. We're going to have a visitor soon. Don't worry he is nothing more then a messenger. But the news he bears will change everything. " she said softly as she leaned back into his embrace.

" Well we'll have to deal with it when it comes. For now come to bed and rest. " he said. She looked up at him and smiled. He returned the smile and ran his fingers through her waist length brown hair. Her dark brown eyes sparkled in the moon light.

" I love you danna-ai. " she said laying her head on his chest.

" As do I asiai. " he said nuzzling the top of her head.

Ginta came up to the gate. " I AM HERE TO DELIVER A MESSAGE TO THE LADY OF THE HOME ! FROM KAGOME-SAMA OF THE EASTERN PACKS !" he called to the guards above. One of the men nodded and disappeared to go and alert his lord and lady while the other opened the gate. Ginta was led to the main hall to wait for them. They arrived quicker then he had excepted.

" Welcome Ginta-san. How is Kagome and the Eastern Packs ?" she asked.

" Both are well my lady. But Lady Kagome asked me to request that the both of you to come to her home. She said that she found something that maybe you could help out with. " he said bowing to the taiyoukai and his mate. The taiyoukai looked down at his mate as she nodded.

" It'll be nice to get out of the home and see Kagome-chan again wouldn't it danna-ai ?" she asked looking up at him.

" Hai we'll leave before dawn. You are welcome to one of the guest rooms Ginta. " Sessho-maru said as he turned with his mate and wife of the last two years and six moons.

" Hai, thank you my lord. My Lady. " he said bowing before he was led to a room.

_**Ta-da! I hope you like it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**As always, do not own, blah blah blah but all original characters and story arcs...yes, they are mine!**

Chapter 2 Learning to Sit

"Okaa-san ? Are we going to go and see Inu-san today ?" Aki asked the next morning.

"Hai, Haru-san would you like to come also?" Kagome asked.

"Sure it's better then being stuck here with stinky." she said jerking a thumb at Koga.

"Hey, who you calling stinky?" Koga snapped.

"Dude, when you smell like wet dog I have every right to call you what I want. Especially when you wear something like that." she said putting her hand on her hip and looking up and down him. Koga growled slightly while Kagome giggled.

" Don't be growling at me you mutt boy." Haru snapped.

"Come on let's just go before you two destroy my poor house." Kagome chuckled. Haru shot Koga one last glare before following her out.

"Hey do you still have his beads?" Haru asked as they drew closer to the willow tree.

"Yep here you can look." Kagome said pulling them out of her sleeve. Haru giggled and took the beads.

"Would have loved to try these babies out." she said grinning.

" OKAA-SAN ! OKAA-SAN ! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH INU-SAN !" Aki cried as she ran back to them. Kagome and Haru hurried forward.

" What I don't see nothing wrong with dog boy here. " Haru said stopping.

" You wouldn't. It's in his blood. His blood has calmed. For a year and a half, his blood has refused to calm and return to being a hanyou. " Kagome said softly as tears came to her eyes. Instantly Koga was at her side.

" Kagome what's wrong ?" he asked stroking her hair.

" You're fast. " Haru muttered.

" I-It's InuYasha... " she said as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

" What's wrong ?" Koga asked.

" He's a hanyou again. " Kagome said as she buried her face in her mate's chest. Koga's eyes went wide and then he smiled.

" That's great Kagome. " he said wrapping his arms around her.

" Yea...So does this mean dog boy gets out of the dog house ?" Haru asked teasingly. Kagome laughed.

" Yea...This means that dog boy gets out of the dog house. " she said happily as she snuggled into her mate's arms.

" Alright! Now I get to try these nice and newly restrung beads. " Haru said happily. Kagome and Koga could not figure out why she was not completely freaking out that she was here and unable to get home. Actually she acted like this was a normal thing for her. At the moment Haru was looking evilly at the beads in her hand and then at the still pinned InuYasha. Kagome giggled.

" Alright let's do this. " she said. Guiding Aki to her father she placed a small barrier around them just in case InuYasha went into a rage once again. Taking a deep breath she turned to InuYasha.

" Haru, hand me the beads and get into the barrier. " she said looking at Haru.

" Hell no. I plan on seeing these babies in action. Plus I can defend myself. " she said putting her hands on her hips but handing Kagome the beads. Kagome looked at her but just sighed and stepped forward.

Haru watched in wonder as Kagome gently lay the beads around her friend's neck once again and then reached for the arrow in his shoulder. The arrow slowly disappeared and Kagome quickly took a step back after touching the one in his other shoulder and one in his abdomen. Even though he was calmer she was still slightly afraid of him. The last time that they had actually looked at each other in the face, he tried to kill her and her mate. Everyone watched in wonder as the arrow faded. Slowly the hanyou fell to his feet and just as slowly his eyes opened.

" Ow. " he said softly as he sank to the ground. Kagome made no move toward him but stood directly before the barrier. Haru looked at the hanyou before her in wonder.

" Kagome ? YOU SHOT ME !" he shouted as he jumped up and pointed at Kagome. Kagome said nothing but flinched back away from him. Koga kept having to remind himself that there was a barrier between him and his mate and he could not jump in front of her.

" Hai, I did. " Kagome said coolly.

" WHY THE HELL DID YOU FUCKING SHOOT ME ! WHAT DID I DO !?" he cried as he ignored all around him.

" InuYasha, you lost control. You tried to kill me and my mate. I had no other choice. But I have been guarding your body for the last two years and six months, in hope that your youkai blood would calm. And it finally has. " she said softly. Haru silently circled the hanyou looking at him. He seemed like some little pain in the ass. A hot pain in the ass, but a pain in the ass none the less.

" Oh. I almost forgot about that wimpy okami, where is he ? Let me at him. " InuYasha said cracking his knuckles. Koga growled deep in his chest.

" Kagome, " he said calmly and softly. Kagome turned to him with pain in her eyes that made him just want to hold her tight and close. " Let me out. " he said gently. Kagome sighed and took the barrier down. Instead of jumping at InuYasha Koga gently pick his cub up and walked to her mother. " Protect her like a okami. " he said softly as he handed Aki to her mother and kissed her forehead. Kagome looked sadly up at him but nodded. Then she pulled him slightly down.

" If it goes to far, I will s.i.t him and I want you to pull back. I don't care what your pride or okami wants. I want you to pull back. " she said sternly. Koga gave her a cocky grin and stepped forward.

Haru looked at the males before her._ 'They're both look like children.'_ she thought annoyed. She had really wanted to see InuYasha get sat. " So the baka inu hanyou woke up. " Koga said as he stepped forward and cracked his knuckles.

" And it looks like the baka okami-hime, is still alive." InuYasha scoffed. Then he reached for his sword and found it missing. " WHAT THE HELL ! KAGOME WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE TETSUIGIA !" he shouted past Koga who snarled at him.

"As I recall, InuYasha, you are the one who threw it at me and told me to hold on to it while you then tried to kill my mate." Kagome said coldly as she backed up slightly holding her daughter to her. InuYasha glared at her and then his eyes flickered to Aki who was looking at him in wonder.

"Kagome...is that...your...pup ?" he asked slowly his eyes going wide. Kagome relaxed slightly.

"Hai InuYasha, this is Aki. My cub. " she said softly. InuYasha looked like he was about to smile but something on his forehead began to glow a dark purple. He stopped dead his eyes going wide. Then suddenly his eyes began to ink red. Kagome reacted by shouting. "OSUWARI!" she called but then to her and Koga's horror and Haru's disappointment nothing happened. Koga backed up growling as he prepared to defend his family.

Haru looked at the hanyou, whose back was to her, as he slowly began to transform. She saw what was going to happen in her mind's eye and glared at his back. Thinking fast she did the first thing that came to mind. " YO DOG EARS !" she cried. The youkai InuYasha turned to her snarling. _' Oh nasty. '_ she thought as she saw the drool. " OSUWARI !" she cried as he lunged at her. To everyone's shock epically Haru's, InuYasha got reacquainted with his very good friend, the dirt. Haru looked down at him in surprise but then grinned evilly. " I am sooooo going to love this. " she said happily. Koga and Kagome looked at her in shock. Then Koga busted out laughing.

" OH NOW THAT WAS GOOD !" he said as he doubled over laughing. Kagome glared at him and gave her mate a hard smack on the back of his head.

" Help me get whatever is on his forehead off. " she said glaring at him as he grinned like a puppy at her. With all three of them working together they were able to pull the stunned hanyou out of his hole and flip him over. " It was right here. " Haru said pointing at his forehead. The instant that she touched his forehead it felt as if something was burning her finger. " OW !" she said jerking her hand away and sucking on her finger. Suddenly Aki came up to her and took her finger.

" Haru-chan have an owie. " she said innocently as she looked at the burned finger.

" Uh...yea. " she said nervously. She didn't know why she was so nervous with this child. Usually she was great with children. It was her sister that wasn't good with children. Then to her surprise the young child leaned forward and licked her finger.

" All better !" she said happily as she turned the finger back to her. Haru blinked but then remembered that most youkai could heal using their saliva.

" Thanks Aki-chan. Why don't we see if we can help your Okaa-san and Otou-san out. " she said gently.

" We're done. We just need to wake him up. " Kagome said.

" I've got a very creative way of doing that. " Koga said cracking his knuckles. Kagome was about to scold her mate when a medium size ball of water came from the large lake next to them. They all watched as the water came to Haru and she held it.

" I'll do it. " she said cheerfully and then, she dumped the ball on InuYasha's face.

InuYasha sat up spluttering. " WHAT THE HELL !?" he shouted looking up at Haru. Suddenly Kagome punched him in the back of his head.

" You will watch your language around my cub. " she said glaring at him. InuYasha held his now pounding head as he looked meekly up at her.

" Kagome, could you ever forgive me for what I have done ?" he asked softly. Kagome smiled brightly.

" I can. But you have to apologize to Koga to. Then I will forgive you fully. " she said putting her finger in the air. InuYasha looked up at her with horror and then over at Koga who was smirking at him.

" Fine, I'm sorry Koga " he said stressing Koga's name. Koga grinned.

" I'll only forgive you because ' my mate ' wants me to. " he said standing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello all, the disclaimer as usual, but I hope you are liking everything. All the support I have been getting has helped me get back into posting and writing. ^-^ so please, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"So,who was it that you called again?" Haru asked as she sat on some furs with Kagome, Koga, Aki and InuYasha.

"Oh I called his sister-in-law and brother. " she said happily.

"Oh no ! Why did you call her? That crazy ass psycho. She doesn't know how to do anything but try and kill me." InuYasha whined as he fell back onto his back. Aki giggled and looked down at him.

" Inu-san looks funny. " she said giggling. InuYasha smirked and caught her tickling her.

" Who would have thought something this cute could come from something that ugly. " he said looking at Koga who growled.

" Hey you two, if you start I'll have Haru-san sit you InuYasha and you don't want to know what I'll do to you. " Kagome said threateningly, looking to her mate. Both males flinched. " Oh Ginta-chan's back. " Kagome said looking up at the okami walked in. " Where are they ?" she asked.

"Oh...they'll be here in a moment." Ginta said turning a deep red. Haru's posture changed suddenly as she looked out the cave door. Standing quickly she ran out. Oh you don't want to go. " he called after Haru.

"Why Ginta-chan ? What's wrong ?" Kagome asked as InuYasha sat up with Aki in his lap.

"They're kind of having a mate's moment. Sessho-maru oh so kindly reminded her that today is the day that they first met."

~A few moments ago

Sessho-maru walked with his mate. Ginta was slightly ahead of them, not that he minded. He looked down at her and smirked. She had no idea what day it was today. Suddenly he grabbed her waist, wrapped his tail around her and leaned her against a tree with him before her. " Sessho-maru ?" she said in surprise. Ginta took one look over his shoulder, blushed and hurried on.

"Do you know what day it is today aisai?" he asked playfully as he caught her wrists and pulled them over her head.

"No. What is today ?" she asked with a playful smile.

"Today, my love, is the day that you came to me. It is the day that we met." he said as he kissed her cheek. Her eyes widened as she remembered that he was right.

"Oh...so it is. What do you plan on doing ?" she asked teasingly as his kisses moved to her neck. Her only reply was a deep purr like growl. She smirked and leaned forward slightly catching the tip of his ear between her teeth. She grinned as the deeper growl came from her mate's chest.

Haru followed this scent and aura. It couldn't be. Could it ? The scent smelled kind of like her and her aura was exactly like hers, but something was different. Slowly she walked on and soon she began to hear a low growl. Fearing the worst she ran ahead. When she came to a stop she froze. The person before had his back to her. He was holding a female's hands above her head and the growl was coming from him. She couldn't see the woman but when Haru thought she saw danger, she would take care of it. " GET OFF OF HER !" she cried. Sessho-maru was about to turn around when something hard and wet hit the side of his head and he fell to the side unmoving. Haru glared at the fallen figure and then turned to the female. And both gasped. "A-Arashi ?" Haru said weakly. Arashi looked at her in shock and horror. This couldn't be happening. How did she get here ? Haru was just about the hurry to her when Arashi's gaze turned cold and hard with rage.

"What the hell did you do to him ?" she snapped as she hurried to the fallen figure. Haru didn't move.

Kagome hurried through the forest with Koga, and InuYasha hot on her tail. She had to get to Haru-san before she interrupted anything. She didn't want Arashi and Sessho-maru to take her head off before they had a chance to fix this. They had just come within earshot when Haru's voice was heard. " I thought that he was attacking you. I mean he was fucking growling!" she shouted. Arashi's glare seemed to harden even more as she turned back to her mate.

"Sessho-maru. Are you alright ?" she asked softly. Sessho-maru slowly sat up looking a little dazed and shook his head.

"Of coarse. " he said gently as he saw his mate's worried features.

"Who are you?" he and Haru chorused. Arashi sighed as she stood with her mate. Just at that moment Kagome, Koga and InuYasha came cautiously into the small clearing.

" Hello Arashi-chan !" Kagome said cheerfully.

" Hello Kagome-chan. So, it looks like the idiot is off the leash. " Arashi said teasingly as she eyed InuYasha.

" I'm laughing my ass off. " InuYasha muttered glaring at her.

" Arashi... " Haru started but stopped when she shot her a glare that said, ' Just a moment. '

" What's going on here ?" Koga asked looking between Arashi and Haru. Arashi sighed again before answering.

" This, my dear Ko-chan, is my younger sister, Haru. " she said as she looked at the girl in question icily. Sessho-maru couldn't help but chuckle.

" Well this feels familiar. " he said rubbing the back of his neck. " Looks like it runs in the family. " he said teasingly. He stopped instantly at a glare from his mate.

" Arashi, how the hell did I get here ?" Haru asked finally speaking up.

" I do not know."she sighed quietly "Come to the castle with us and I'm sure that we can figure something out. " she said as she began to walk. Koga let out a shrill whistle so that Ginta would bring Aki to him. Almost instantly Ginta stood before him with Aki on his back giggling.

" We went fast Otou-san !" she said as Koga gently picked her up.

" You did, did you ? Thanks Ginta. I'm going to the West for a bit. You're in charge while I'm gone alright ?" he said glancing over at the okami.

" Hai. " Ginta said before taking off again.

" Are-onee-san !" Aki cried as she saw Arashi. Arashi turned and a big grin spread across her face.

" Aki-imoto-san ! Have you been a good girl ?" she asked as she stopped and waited for the small girl to come to her.

" Hai ! Is Rin-nee-san at the castle ?" she asked as she bounded up to her and threw herself on her. Sessho-maru smiled down at his mate as they walked. Aki was still in her arms and they were chatting away. Glancing back slightly he saw Kagome and Koga right behind them smiling as they listened to Aki tell Arashi about her adventure at the springs. Behind them walked Haru and InuYasha.

"So...that's your brother ?" she asked softly nodding to Sessho-maru who was in front.

" Uh...yea what about it ?" the hanyou asked having had every criticize in the book and not wanting to hear it.

" Oh. " was all she said. InuYasha looked at her confused. Just a moment ago she had happily planning torture for him, but now she was all sad. Then he saw her gaze harden and she walked around everyone to the front. " Arashi. You will tell me NOW how the hell you are here too!" she raged as she stopped before her. Arashi glared at her and sighed.

" Take Aki. " she said to Sessho-maru who took the child from her arms. " I don't need to answer anything that you ask, sister. " she said coldly. Haru looked her sister up at down. She seemed thinner and older. She wore a dark gray kimono and a light purple obi. Her hair was longer and pulled back into a ponytail.

"Oh yes you do ! If you don't I'll pull the answers out. " Haru said as she let her aura flare. Everyone besides Arashi took a step back at the power. Haru's aura looked kind of like Kagome's as being a bright pink but hers seemed to be more deadly. Arashi glared at her not affected by the show of powers. She had been with Sessho-maru to long to know that doing this would only be your opponent's down fall and she knew her sister too well.

"You are not impressing anyone. Now move so that I may return to my home. " she said sternly.

"Speak for you self. " InuYasha, and Koga muttered but grew silent at Kagome and Sessho-maru's glare.

"Oh ? How do you plan on getting home? We aren't even in our fucking plane. " she shouted. Arashi narrowed her eyes to mere slits in annoyance.

" My home in the Western castle. Now move. " she said in an even tone. Even though she didn't sound it Sessho-maru could tell that she was mad beyond belief. He sighed but kept his eyes trained on his mate.

" What if I don't. What are you going to do about it ?" she snapped. Suddenly the ground began to shake and roots shot from it. Haru looked around herself in horror. Where the hell did she learn to do that ? Suddenly the roots came at her. Before she could do anything she was in the air with the roots twisted around her.

" As you can see I can easily restrain you. Now I do not feel like having to carry you all the way to my home. Are you going to walk ?" she asked in that dead calm voice of hers. Haru glared down at her and huffed,

" Fine...jackass. " she muttered under her breath as Arashi sat her down.

" I know, and I'll make sure to practice on you until I find a way to get you back to your home. " she said as they began to walk again.

No matter how much she didn't want to, Haru was impressed with the Western Castle. It was beautiful. " Come. Kagome, Koga you two can have that room you had last time you were here. InuYasha, you may have your old room. I'll have Hantatsu take you to a room Haru-san. " Sessho-maru said as they walked through the great doors.

" Thanks. " she grumbled. Haru was just about to march up to her sister and drag her away so that they could talk when a shrill squeal was heard.

" OTOU-SAN AND OKAA-SAN'S HOME !" someone shouted. Arashi looked up and saw Rin at the top of the stairs wearing a light blue kimono. The child glanced up the stairs to see Jaken hurrying after her. She eeped and ran to her mother.

" Hello Rin, were you good for Jaken ?" Arashi asked as she lifted her child on to her hip.

" Hai !" she said with her arms in the air.

" Rin ! Don't lie to Arashi-sama like that !" Jaken scolded as he came down the stairs wheezing.

" I think he looks fine. " Sessho-maru said taking Rin and smirking at the toad.

" Don't be mean. " she said playfully hitting his arm.

" Why don't you go and take a break Jaken. We're here and so is Aki. Rin will be plenty busy. " she said kindly. Jaken nodded gratefully and walked off after bowing to Koga and Kagome. He ignored InuYasha and Haru completely.

"I'm sure you have some questions Haru, if you will follow Sessho-maru and me. I'll try to answer what I can. " she said stiffly. Sessho-maru kissed his daughter's forehead and set her down next to Aki.

" That's an understatement. " Haru muttered. Sessho-maru smirked and walked next to his mate as they walked to his private office. Taking his seat behind the large desk he watched Haru closely. It was true that they were related, he could tell that by scent, but for some reason it smelled extremely faint. But Arashi did not seem all too happy about this. He looked up at his mate as she came and stood by his side laying a hand on his shoulder.

" Ask. " she said flatly. Haru glared at her but asked.

" Where the hell am I ?" she asked. She had a pretty good idea but she wanted to be wrong. Gods she wanted to be wrong. Arashi smirked.

" I think that you know where you are. " she said. Long ago she had told Sessho-maru of her world and where his world stood to hers. Haru groaned and sank into a chair.

" Great. I'm stuck in my sister's favorite cartoon. " she said laying a hand over her eyes. Sessho-maru growled slightly at being thought of a cartoon. Arashi giggled and moved her hand to the back of his head.

" As you can tell, Haru, you are not in a cartoon. And it's called anime and manga. " she snapped. Haru just groaned.

" How long have you been here ?" she asked looking at her older sister.

" I've been her for two years and six months. " she said.

" Wait ! It's only been a year since you've been gone. " Haru said sitting straight up.

" Has it ? Well that's nice but here it has been two years and six months. " she said cheerfully.

" Hantatsu, this is Arashi's younger sister. Will you please show her to a guest room near Kagome and Koga's. And make sure the cooks know that we have guests. " Sessho-maru said as the okamiyoukai walked in.

" Hai Sessho-maru-sama. " she said bowing. Hantatsu had long red hair that went to her shoulders. She wore a dark green kimono with a large silver moon on the front of the chest and back.

" Hello young mistress. If you would, follow me and I'll take you to your room. " she said bowing. Haru stood.

" I'll talk to you after dinner, in the gardens. They're beautiful. You'll love them. " Arashi said in a softer voice. Haru looked at her worried but followed the servant out. Arashi let a huge sigh out as she slumped slightly and Sessho-maru caught her around the waist gently pulling her to sit in his lap.

" Are you alright aisai ?" he whispered wrapping his arms around her holding her close as he nuzzled the nape of her neck.

" I will be. I can't believe that she's here. I mean I thought that I had left that life behind. That I had moved on. And now... " she whispered as she allowed the sentence to fall. Sessho-maru looked at her and kissed her cheek.

" You and I will be fine. We have survived more then this. " he said softly as one of his hands moved slightly so that it lay palm down on her flat stomach.

" I know. I know. " she said sadly as she leaned her head back onto his shoulder and turning her face into his neck breathing in his calming scent.

" Don't be sad aisai. It was not your fault. We will get through this. Don't worry. " he said softly as he kissed her forehead. Arashi smiled up at him as she gently nuzzled his neck. Sessho-maru smiled down at her." I wonder... " he said. Arashi looked up at his now smirking face in question. Suddenly she felt his fingers working her sides tickling. She laughed, giggled and begged for mercy. After a few moments he did stop. Arashi brought her sleeve up to her face covering her laughing lower face but leaving her eyes visible. " No. Don't. I like seeing you laugh and smile. " Sessho-maru said gently as he softly gripped her wrist and lowered her hand so that it wrapped around her own waist along with his. She smiled down at him and lowered her lips to his.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Blahblahblah, I know I don't own. If I did, I would be rich and able to publish my original! lol**

Haru walked down the long hall looking down at her feet. " Will you be requiring anything young mistress ?" Hantatsu asked as they walked.

" Haru. My name is Haru. " she said softly.

" Very well Haru-sama. Will you be needing anything ?" she asked again as they stopped.

" Oh no. Hantatsu-san may I ask you something ?" she asked before pushing open the door.

" Hai Haru-sama, what is it that your require to know ?" the young servant said.

" You've been with my sister and Sessho-maru-sama, am I right ?" she asked looking at her straight ahead at the wood.

" Hai. They were so funny at first. They would always fight, with their words of coarse. At first that's all they did when they saw each other. It was so funny. Then they became more relaxed around each other. That was also funny because they were the only two who didn't see that they loved each other. " she said laughing. Then she remembered her status and who her company was and covered her mouth. " Oh, forgive me Haru-sama. I did not mean to be so informal. " she gasp as she backed up slightly. But Haru made no move to come or go after her.

" When did they see it ?" she asked softly. Hantatsu smiled. All she wanted was to know her sister the way that the ones of the castle had and some few others had that were outside.

" It took a battle for them to figure it out. They were so hard headed that it took one of Sessho-maru-sama's rivals taking her. No offense intended. " she said quickly. Haru chuckled slightly.

" None taken. Would you kindly continue ?" she asked still not looking at her.

" Well since then they have been insuperable. Even in battle. Most mates and wives stay home to run the home while their mate and husband goes to battle. But not our lady. She dawns her armor and swords and goes with him. It was slightly funny the first time because he wanted her to stay here and be safe. Well let's just say that they both slept in their own beds that night. " then Hantatsu shuddered as she unfortunately remembered the next night when they made up.

" What ?" Haru said finally looking at her in question.

" Well lets just say that the whole castle learned of their making up quite quickly and unfortunately quite loudly. " she said blushing. Haru's eyes widened and she blushed. " But they do love each other dearly. I can see it in their eyes. Before Arashi-sama came here the castle was empty, dark, unwelcoming. Even to us servants the castle was dark. As was our master. He never smiled much until she came. He was cold and uncaring. Rin-sama was his only comfort and joy for a long time. But your sister had brought him out of the darkness and has brought light to this home. " she said softly. Haru didn't speak.

" Thank you Hantatsu-san. I'll be fine. " she added at the servant's worried face. Haru slowly pushed the door open and walked into her room.

Kagome smiled down at Aki as she played with Rin. They were in their room and were just waiting for someone to come and tell them that dinner was being served. " How you feeling mate ?" Koga asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. Kagome sighed and leaned back into his embrace.

" Worried. Surprise. And weirded out. Do those work ?" she asked as she gazed up at him.

" Hai they work. Just give it a little time and it will all be back to normal. " he said gently as he looked at his cub playing. Because of Kagome's miko powers their child had come out full youkai. Not that he cared. His mate was mortal and if their cub had been hanyou then so be it. Koga gently led his mate to the balcony.

" Tomorrow's the dark moon. InuYasha's not going to be happy about that. " Kagome said giggling.

" Hm... " Koga said as he nuzzled her neck.

" Down boy, you're being a naughty okami cub. " Kagome teased as she turned to look up at him. Koga shot her a playful glare.

" Oh really ? You think that's being bad then you haven't seen anything yet. " he mumbled as kissed her gently and then buried his face in her neck breathing in her scent. That scent that had first drawn his okami to her. Kagome sighed as he gently nipped at the mate mark. Just at that moment a knock came at the door. Koga groaned and held her tighter for a moment more before releasing her to answer it.

" Oh hello Hantatsu-chan. " Kagome said brightly.

" Good evening Kagome-sama. Koga-sama. " she said bowing.

" Aki here too. " Aki said running up to her mother and gripping the leg of her mother's miko garment.

" Greetings to you too Aki-sama. Arashi-sama asked me to inform you that dinner is being served. " she said bowing before turning and going to continue her other work. 

"Why the hell am I doing this ?" InuYasha mumbled to himself as he walked down a hall. Sessho-maru had come to him and asked him to escort Haru to the dining room. When InuYasha had pointed out that he wasn't a servant and why couldn't her sister do so, that bastard had smirked and said.

" My mate is resting at the moment and I'll be damned to wake her just yet. " Then he had given him that look that told the inu hanyou why she was resting. He had blushed and hurried off.

" Oii ! Din * . " he stopped when he pushed open the door. Haru had changed and was wearing a light pink kimono with a dark color obi. She was sitting on the balcony rail looking out across the lands which were growing steadily darker.

" You're going to fall you do know that right ?" InuYahsa said. Haru jumped and almost did fall. InuYasha rushed forward and caught her around the waist.

" I knew it. All ningen's are jumpy little things. " he teased as he helped her down.

" Thanks. " she grumbled. He grinned as he let her go.

" Come on dinner being served. " he said as he started out the door.

" Hey, where's Arashi ? Why isn't she here ?" she asked catching up to the inu hanyou.

" Uhhhhhh...you don't want to know. " he muttered as he hurried ahead.

" Oh no you don't. Get your ass back here. " she said as she hurried forward after him.

" Hell no. " he said as he started to run.

" OSUWARI !" she cried. InuYasha met his long time friend, the ground. " Now speak dog ears speak. " she said kneeling before him.

" Why do you think she's not here ?" InuYasha asked peeling his face off the ground.

" I don't know. " she said in an innocent voice.

" How old are you ?" the hanyou asked still bound by the spell.

" I'm 16. Why ?" she asked.

" Well then you aren't a kid so you should know. " he said. Then he gave her the look. Haru's eyes went wide and a blush that matched her obi spread across her face.

" I never want that implied again. " she muttered. Then she surprised InuYasha by helping him out of the slightly dented floor.

Sessho-maru opened the door to his and his mate's room. He smiled at her still sleeping form. She lay there with the silk blanket coming up to her chest. A predatory gleam came into his eyes as she sifted and the blanket clung to her outlining her form. Arashi slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. " Hello danna-ai. " she said silkily. Her smiled widened when she saw the look in her mate's eyes. She sighed in contentment and opened her arms to him smiling. Sessho-maru smiled lovingly at her as he sat on the bed next to her. Arashi wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her with a kiss that held no intention of leaving the room soon.

" We have to get to dinner. " he said finally as he pulled back slightly. She was bringing him to the edge of his control just like she did almost every day with just a simple kiss or touch. She gave him a pouting face but got up with the blanket wrapped around her.


End file.
